ACOSANDO A LA TORMENTA
by tsuki gokudera
Summary: yamamoto esta tan enamorado de gokudera que ya no soporta mas y decide confesarse que le respondera la tormenta? yamamoto se dara por vencido? o peleara por el amor de gokudera? bueno soy nueva por aqui y es mi primer fic, pero antes que nada esta historia esta tambien en amor yaoi, y yo soy la misma autora soy "tsuki okumura" asi que no es robada, esta historia es mia


-me gustas...- eso fue lo que dije aquella tarde, en la que ya no fui capaz de guardar mis sentimientos, sentia que tenia que gritarlo, mi corazon se habia acelerado como nunca en mi vida, ni siquiera cuando me encontraba al borde de la muerte en las inumerables batallas que habiamos librado en el juego ese de la mafia, pero... como no podia ponerme asi?... cuando te vi con esa expresion de sorpresa y ese enorme sonrojo que cubrio toda tu cara, simplemente hermoso

.e es..tas diciendo friki del beisbol!?- ohh.. y hasta tartamudeas de lo avergonzado que estas! eres tan lindo!

-que me gustas! no, te amo! me eschuchaste? te amo gokudera hayato!-

-no grites estupideces! imbecil!- gritaste rojo hasta las orejas y volteando a ver a todos lados

-pero es que es verdad, amo mucho a gokudera!-

-CA..CAA..CALLATEEE IDIOTA!-

-y?-

-y que!?-

-que piensas? quieres ser mi novio?- pregunte ilusionado al solo imaginarme contigo abrazado, llenandote de mimos y cuidandote como es debido y..

-NO!- que? que habias dicho?...

-que?

-lo que oiste imbecil! o no me escuchaste bien!? entonces lee mis labios.. no acepto nada tuyo! -

-que dices!? yo..yo crei que tenia alguna oportunidad con gokudera, despues de volvernos mas cercanos-

-pues por eso te llamo idiota, no andes creyendo nada, tu y yo no somos nada!, ni siquiera amigos! solo somos simples companeros en la mafia, no somos nada mas que guardianes del decimo y punto! que te se grave bien en el poco espacio que a dejado el beisbol en tu cerebro!- y sin mas te fuiste, pero aun asi... el sonrojo nunca se quito de tu rostro

-gokudera...-

sorprendentemente, contrario a lo que cualquiera esperaria despues de semejante rechazo, no me senti del todo mal, pues aun despues de lo que me gritaste, no pude apartar mi mente de tu rostro adorablemente sonrojado, sabes, eso solo me encendio mas! provocandome mas ganas de seguir viendo esas encantardoras reacciones tuyas, asi que lo decidi, en lugar de echarme a llorar y rendirme como seguramente muchos lo harian, yo, yamamoto takeshi, voy a conquistarte, lo juro, seras mio! y con eso en mente! algo hiso clic en mi mente, ya se como hare para conquistarte

**capitulo 1 ****(el plan)**

que paso? eso era lo que me preguntaba miles de veces en estos dos dias que habian pasado despues de que te me declararas, y la verdad, pense que luego de mi rechazo me dejarias (por fin) en paz, pero no! ahora resulta lo contrario, te me pegas todavia mas! como un molesto chicle pegado a tu zapato impidiendote siquiera caminar, y es que no me as dejado de joder la existencia desde mi rechazo, maldito yamamoto!

**fin pov gokudera**

el italiano volteo por enesima vez en ese dia hacia el lugar de yamamoto, descubriendolo (otra vez) observandolo fijamente, volteo la mirada con furia contenida, quien se cree para mirarlo de esa forma? oh, si no fuera por que el decimo le reganiaria ya le habria volado la cabeza con una de sus dinamitas, maldicion! porque yamamoto no mejor pone atencion a la clase en lugar de estarlo viendo? talves asi gokudera se concentraria mas el mismo para escuchar bien de que va la tarea

en eso un papel cae en el escritorio de gokudera, este arquea una ceja y lo abre para leer la nota

_nee gokudera~ sabias que te ves muy lindo cuando te enojas conmigo por estarte viendo? sabes me encanta que te voltees a verme, pero la proxima por favor no me voltees la mirada tan rapido para poder tomarte la foto_

una vena palpito en la sien de peliplata antes de arrugar el papel y la manadarle una mirada de verdadero odio al japones con un claro mensaje de (te matare en cuanto el decimo se descuide) haciendo que el pelinegro sonria con nerviosismo y guardando la camara (que ya tenia lista) con un leve sonrojo, y esque... hasta amenazondolo de muerte gokudera se veia lindo~

finalmente la clase termino dando por finalizado el dia, tsuna suspiro sonoramente, y esque al fin habia terminado esa tortura, y no lo decia exactamente por la clase, si no mas bien por la intensa aura asesina que emanaba su auto-proclamada mano derecha, el pobre castanio ya estaba rezando por las pobres victimas (incluido el, claro) de la posible explosion, se levanto de su asiento cuando escucho un golpe, volteandose al instante viendo a su guardian de la lluvia siendo fuertemente golpeado justo enmendio de la frente por un enorme libro, mandandolo al sueldo de inmediato, instintivamente, corrio a sujetar desde atras a su iracundo guardian de la tormenta, tratando de que no matara al pelingro que yacia en el suelo tratando de recuperarse del golpe, que milagrosamente se incorporo bastate rapido pero con un notorio chichon

-jajajaja- se reia sobandose la cabeza - eso dolio gokudera-

-descuida, no te dolera despues de que te mate!- gritaba el italiano sacando sus dinamitas

-espera! no lo hagas gokudera-kun!- rogaba y gritaba el pobre castanio tratando de retener lo mas que podia al italiano - no lo mates por favor!-

-pero juudaime! este idiota me estubo jodiendo todo el dia! y ahora viene bien frescamente a olerme cabello! grandisimo pervertido! como se atreve!? lo matoo!-

-calmate por favor gokudera-kun!- rogaba tsuna

-pero juudaime!-

-por favor gokudera-kun!, tranquilisate, si?- le pidio amablemente poniendole la mirada de cachorro que sabe perfectamente que nadie es capaz de resistir

-si el juudaime lo pide..- dijo volteando el rostro sonrojado y bajando la dinamita

-asi me gusta- dijo un sonriente tsuna

-a mi tambien, asi me gusta!- dijo de nada yamamoto aprovechando el descuido de ambos para lograr sacarle fotos al rosto sonrojado de gokudera por la mirada de tsuna

-malditoooo!-

-ne tsuna~ podrias hacer que gokudera se sonroje otra ves? pero esta ves podrias hacer que sonria?

-VOY A MATARTEE!-

-espera gokudera-kun!-

el camino de regreso le parecia eterno a tsuna estaba justo enmedio de sus guardianes y la tormenta no se veia tan feliz que digamos...

-quieres dejar de verme de una puta ves!?- grito gokudera ante la insistente mirada y sonrisa que yamamoto le dirigia

-por que? si gokudera es taan lindo cuando se enoja! no podria dejar de verlo aunque quisiera!- sonrio yamamoto con brillitos alrededor, provocando asi que una gota de sudor resvalara por la frente de tsuna y una vena de rabia palpitara en la sien de gokudera... 3...2...1...

-A QUIEN DEMONIOS LLAMAS LINDOO! YO NO SOY LINDO! NO DIGAS ESTUPIDECES MALDITO FRIKI DEL BEISBOL! Y HASTA CUANDO DEJARAS DE COMPORTARTE ASI!? DEJAME EN PAZ DE UNA MALDITA VES!- gokudera siguio gritando maldiciones hasta en 3 idiomas distintos (por la integridad mental del decimo) pero aun asi siguio maldiciendo, ya estaba harto, hace dos dias que yamamoto no dejada de joderle, e iba desde mirarlo fijamente y sacarle fotos sin molestarse en disimular siquiera, hasta tomarlo de la mano en un descuido y hasta tratar de espiarlo en los vestidor, suficiente, gokudera no tenia paciencia, y ya habia aguantado mas de lo que realmente pudo haber soportado en toda una vida, y ese maldito se las hiba a pagar no se quedaria asi

-jajaja gokudera, me encanta cuando te enojas!- sonrio felizmente, esquibando a puras una dinamita que exploto un poco mas lejos detras de yamamoto

-bastaa! hasta cuando piensas seguir seguir con esto!?- grito gokudera ya harto de la molesta situacion

-emm... chicos... creo que yo mejor me adelanto...- dijo un nervioso castano y aprovechando el descuido de sus guardianes huyo de ellos como si de reborn se tratara

-responde maldito! hasta cuando dejaras de joderme? dime de una puta vez que es lo que te sucede y solucionemos esto- dijo firme el italiano

el pelinegro solo sonrio enigmaticamente lo que provoco cierto escalofrio en el italiano, y antes de que lo notara ya estaba siendo a corralado contra una pared por el japones, en que momento se le habia acercado tanto? no pudo seguir con sus meditaciones al sentir un calido beso sobre sus labios, se quedo en shock por unos instantes en los cuales sus mumecas fueron apresadas por las manos de yamamoto

..?-fue lo unico que alcanzo a escapar de los labios del italiano

-seguire asi... hasta que gokudera me acepte...- fue la respuesta del pelinegro, y parece que esas palabras trajeron de vuelta a la realidad a gokudera

-que? te refieres con eso..?- le miro confundido, yamamoto solo sonrio nuevamente los labios de su italiano resultaron ser mejor que en sus suenos aunque haya sido un simple roce (por ahora)

-no lo recuerdas gokudera? cuando me rechazaste... me dijiste que nisiquiera eramos amigos, si creiste que con eso me alejarias de ti estas muy equivocado... asi que lo decidi, ya que no soy ni tu novio ni tu amigo, entonces... sere tu ACOSADOR- finalizo con una amplia pero algo perversa sonrisa

-que... QUE ESTAS DICIENDO!? ESTAS LOCO!? ALEJATE! DEJATE DE BROMAS FRIKI DEL BEISBOL!-

-hehe... entiendelo gokudera... hablo muy encerio con esto, nunca me voy a rendir contigo, te amo, y hasta que no me aceptes como tu novio, seguire siendo tu acosador, lo que e hecho asta el momento es solo el comienzo... veras como hare para que te rindas a mi- dijo completamente serio y con una gran determinacion en sus ojos lo que provoco un ligero escalofrio en el peliplata causandole un gran sonrojo

-eso... eso nunca! me escuchaste!? primero muerto a ser tuyo! nunca lo conseguiras! jamas!- grito completamente rojo el italiano y frinciendo el senio

-jajaja!- rio feliz el pelinegro a ver tan avergonzado y enfurrunado al peliplata *_como un gatito*_ penso - bueno.. ya lo veremos gokudera...- dijo con una sonrisa e inclinandose rapiadamente para darle un ligero beso en la frente a gukudera para salir corriendo con una gran sonrisa evadiendo como siete cartuchos de dinamita

y comienza la carrera, quien sera el primero en rendirse?


End file.
